The invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat with the features of the precharacterizing clause of claim 1.
DE 10 2009 040 504 A1 discloses a fitting of this type, in which internal stops are formed on the clasping ring and on the second fitting part, said stops interacting in order to limit the inclination adjustment. However, the second fitting part therefore has an increased outlay on manufacturing, in particular when, for situations in which there is no requirement for internal stops, a further design of the second fitting part is required.